


Happy Birthday, Kiddo

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, birthday fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely the best birthday you'd had in, well... Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is just a little birthday one shot that I decided to write for myself as today is my 24th birthday and I thought I'd share it with you guys. Hope you like it.

You never got overly excited about your birthday. Not since you were a child, anyway. Ever since you hit your teens, birthdays just seemed to lose their magic.

You grew up in a very small town in upstate New York. In fact, it was more of a small cluster of farming families who lived _outside_ of a very small town. In short, there were more cows where you grew up than there were people. Your family weren't exactly farmers, at least not anymore. They had been, but that was before your were born. You would still occasionally have a small vegetable garden some summers, but that was about it.

Your house was small, rather worn (some might say falling apart) and not even technically yours. It was your grandmother's house; you, your mom and your brother had moved in with your then 73-year-old Grammy, as you called her, when you were about 7 due to her inability to live alone anymore. You could barely even remember living in your own house before moving, and it depressed you horribly. The only thing you could remember with any clarity was the fact that you've never had your own room. Ever. Both houses had only had 2 bedrooms; in your old house it had been your mom's room and your brother's room as he was a year older than you and had already gotten the second room by the time you came round, and thus, you shared your mom's room which hadn't really bothered you much at the time. Now, it was your mom's room and your Grammy's room, while your brother and yourself slept on small, foldaway cots, crammed into a very small living room. You hated your life here. It was all just getting to be too much.

The day that you almost became vamp chow just felt like the final straw. You were so sick of all the shitty situations that life had thrown your way so far, how could you possibly be surprised when a supposedly fictional creature turns out to be real and trying to kill you? You'd become too much of a pessimist to be surprised by anything bad that happened to you, no matter how impossible.

"This  _would_  happen on my birthday." You couldn't help the exasperated thought that sprang to mind.

So when you were unexpectedly  _rescued_  by two men, who somehow seemed utterly unfazed by the presence of a vampire,  _that_  was what shocked you. You were sure you were dead. But here they were. Two tall, shockingly attractive (considering they were both covered in blood from decapitating the vamp), and highly capable men were now cutting you down from the high beam in the old barn where the vamp had suspended you by your wrists. One of the men, with short, spiky, light brown hair, hoisted you up with his arms around your thighs while his partner, a bit taller and with shaggy, darker brown hair, cut the rope.

After checking you over to make sure you weren't too badly injured, and questioning you as to whether the vamp had made you drink his blood, they assured you that you would be just fine and proceeded to introduce themselves. The taller man who'd cut you down was Sam, and the other was his brother, Dean, who, now that you noticed, had the most piercing green eyes you'd ever seen and it took you a moment to regain yourself and pry your eyes away from his.

They offered to take you home and you gladly accepted, climbing into the back seat of this sexy, shiny black car that you later learned was a 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean, the driver and obviously  _very_  proud owner of this gorgeous ride, had chuckled and smiled to himself when he caught you in the rear view mirror with an appreciative glint in your eyes and a wide smile as you absentmindedly stroked the interior of "his baby".

xXx

It had been a few days since you'd nearly become dinner for a vampire and somehow, the incident had actually made your home life worse. While your mom, brother and Grammy were just glad you were safe, other members of your family had begun judging and casting blame for your short disappearance on your "irresponsibility and ignorance" as they did every other time anything bad happened. Sure, they didn't know what had taken you, and that was probably for the best, but they assumed you had done something stupid like get into a stranger's car and getting yourself kidnapped.

These same "family members" had always been the ones to throw blame around and judge and never once acknowledge your successes and you'd had enough of it. You decided it was time to go your own way (no matter how terrified you were to do so) and you packed up your clothes, some non-perishable food (mainly granola bars and such) and a few bottles of water (as well as a few other items you just couldn't bring yourself to leave behind) into a duffle bag and a backpack, said goodbye to your mom, brother and Grammy, told the rest of the family to kiss your ass, and started walking down the road with no real idea of where you were going or how you would get there.

Several hours into your hike, you were exhausted and had stopped for a break. Soon after, you heard a vehicle approaching from behind and slowing down. When you turned to look, you heard a low, husky, vaguely familiar voice call out.

"Hey! You looking to get nabbed by another vamp or something?"

It was Dean, pulling the impala onto the shoulder of the road to talk to you.

"What're you doing way out here by yourself this time of night?"

You rolled your eyes at the vamp comment and chuckled.

"I thought it was time to leave the nest, get away from..." you waved a hand in a general "all of this" motion. "Besides," you added, "figured if I got picked up by another vamp, I might get rescued again by a couple of knights in sexy black armor" you nodded to the car.

Dean smirked and pointed with his thumb to the back seat.

"Want a ride wherever it is you're headed?"

You tried to suppress your excitement at the potential reprieve from walking (you really weren't in the greatest shape, if you were honest with yourself).

"I'm not really headed anywhere in particular but I'd appreciate the ride. And the company." you said, pulling open the back door behind Dean and sliding in. "Getting pretty boring with just myself to talk to..." You mumbled the last part to yourself but Dean must've heard you because he chuckled quietly. And God, it sounded so good every time he did. The low rumble emanating from his chest sent a wave of warmth straight to yours... as well as other places... Actually, now that you thought about it, the sound reminded you of the low rumbling of the impala's engine. Huh. No wonder you always loved the sound of classic, American-made muscle cars.

You rode with the guys for a while into the night before they stopped at a motel, offering to pay for a separate room for you when you realised that you hadn't had any money to bring with you. The next morning you set out again and discussed on the road the possibility of going all the way to Kansas with them, as that's where they said they were going. You had no plans and no idea what you were doing, really. You'd never even been outside of New York State before, let alone traveled by yourself, and you sure as hell never hitchhiked with strangers before. But somehow, while still keeping your wits about you, you felt surprisingly safe with these two. It was something you just couldn't explain. I mean, if they had wanted to hurt you, wouldn't they have done it when they first found you in that broken down barn, in the middle of nowhere, instead of making sure you weren't hurt and taking you home?

You decided to take them up on their offer to go to Kansas with them and figure out what to do once you got there. Hey, maybe they could help you figure out this whole living on your own in a new town thing?

Of course, this all happened a year ago.

You had traveled with Dean and Sam all the way from upstate New York to Lebanon Kansas and discovered on the way that the three of you got along famously. They laughed at your jokes, you laughed at Dean's bad ones, which he seemed immensely pleased by. You seemed to have a very similar sense of humor which you guessed Sam was rather startled by. By the way he just grinned and shook his head, you were sure he was thinking "oh no, please, don't encourage him!"

Sam, however, did seem pleased that you shared a love of reading books  _without_  pictures, and even a similar taste in books. After Dean had rolled his eyes and called you a couple of nerds, Sam mumbled something to his brother about expecting you to get along great with someone named Charlie.

You found that you shared a number of favourite movies with Dean and even more so, to Sam's chagrin, almost exactly the same taste in music, although you also enjoyed a lot of other music that you were sure Dean wouldn't.

By the time you reached your destination, Dean and Sam had offered you a room at their place, at least until you found a place of your own. Thing is, every time you started apartment-hunting, the boys insisted that there was no need to rush and that you were more than welcome to stay at the bunker for as long as you needed to. Little did you know, they were both secretly hoping you would stay with them. Period. They had found a new friend that they both got along with as well as they did with each other, which seemed like a near-impossible feat. And they didn't want you to leave.

Again, that was a year ago, and you were still living at the bunker with the Winchesters. They had finally caved and just told you that they would love for you to stay and you were not-so-secretly overjoyed at the idea. You'd come to love these boys and feel as though they'd always been a part of your life and it just felt wrong to leave them now. Not to mention, with the discovery that vampires weren't the only "fictional" monsters that actually did exist, you were ecstatic to learn that your new home was warded against literally  _everything_  that goes bump in the night,  _and then some!_

In time, you'd become quite close with their resident angel, Castiel, and even finally met this Charlie that you were supposed to get along so great with and, lo and behold, you found yourself with a brand new nerd BFF.

You were so enthralled with all this new stuff you were learning and doing that you barely even noticed the time slipping by. Needless to say, you were rather surprised and confused that morning when Dean snuck into your room before you woke up and pounced on your bed, jolting you awake and sending you into a momentary panic, flailing your arms around in the dark and smacking Dean deliberately when you realised it was him and not something attacking you.

"Rise 'n' shine, sweetheart!" he said in a downright appallingly cheery tone. He jumped off your bed and flipped on the light, causing you to wince at the sudden brightness. You were  _not_  a morning person. Oddly enough, neither was Dean, normally. One more thing that you two had in common. But for some  _insane_  reason, here he was, wide awake at 6:00 in the morning and physically hauling you out of your bed. That's right. When you tried to pull the covers back over your head, Dean had whipped them off your bed entirely, hoisted you up and slung you over his shoulder, holding onto the backs of your thighs as he raced with you down the hallway and finally set you back on your feet just outside of the kitchen door.

Still in nothing but your underwear and the tank top you'd slept in, Dean turned you around to face the kitchen and covered your eyes with his hands, guiding you inside. You could faintly hear Cas whispering "she's not wearing clothes" and what you were sure was Sam shushing him with a definite smile in his voice. You grinned to yourself, wondering what on earth these three dorks could possibly be up to.

"Ready?" Dean asked,

He removed his hands from where they were covering your eyes and rushed around in front of you, joining in the shouts of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They were all holding their arms in a sort of "TA-DA" gesture in the direction of a large cake (which turned out to be your favourite flavor) with a Devils Trap drawn in icing on the top.

You gaped. You just stood there for a few seconds, jaw slack, staring at these three lovable idiots who had remembered your birthday when you yourself hadn't. What's more, they even remembered that it was one year ago today that they first met you and rescued you from a vampire. Tears started to prick up behind your eyes as you moved to thank each one. Cas, standing nearest to you, got the first hug. It was short, but sweet and endearing. Sam moved in to pick you up in the most gloriously tight bear hug (or rather, moose hug, in this case) that you'd ever received. As he set you down, you felt Dean snake his arms around your waist from behind and rest his chin on your shoulder. You twisted around in his arms and wrapped your own around his neck, pulling him into a hug that you hoped would express every ounce of love and gratitude you felt for them. You guessed he understood because Dean pulled you in even closer and tighter, one arm around your waist and his free hand at the back of your head, pulling you into the crook of his neck. You smiled comfortably and sank into the warmth of his chest as he rubbed your back affectionately and placed a soft kiss to your temple, whispering

"Happy birthday, kiddo"

This was definitely the best birthday you'd had in, well... Ever.


End file.
